Soldier (RtCW)
Soldiers (German: Soldaten), or Infantry (German: Infanterie), are the most frequently encountered enemies in Return to Castle Wolfenstein. ''They are generally armed with Lugers, MP-40s, Mausers (with Scope sometimes) and in a few levels, Stens. There are two varieties, Wehrmacht soldiers with their field gray or camouflage uniforms, and SS soldiers, recognized by their black uniforms. Varieties *Wehrmacht soldiers are the weakest variety armed with MP40, Mausers and Lugers. Console-exclusive Cursed Sands campaign adds Afrika Korps soldiers, but these are mainly aesthetic changes. In Cursed Sands there is also Afrika Korps soldiers who are a part of the Excavation Team/Dig Crew, though their appearance differs in each console port. While in ''Tides Of War they wear white Wehrmacht tunics with SS armbands (similiar to Werner Schmidt), sporting a more unique look, in Operation: Resurrection however they all wear tan uniforms just like the other Afrika Korps soldiers. *Waffen SS carry the same weapons as the Wehrmacht except for a few levels where they carry Stens. They can take much more damage than their Wehrmacht counterparts. Guards in certain locations such as the Rocket Base and X-Labs have different uniforms but are otherwise the same. *Panzergrenadiers have the same health as Waffen SS and carry Panzerfausts. * Both the SS and Wehrmacht have scoped Mauser rifle are far more accurate than normal soldiers. Strategy *While the Wehrmacht soldiers are fairly easy to deal with, the SS soldiers and Panzergrenadiers are significantly tougher than their Wehrmacht counterparts with 60 hit points instead of 20, and are encountered mostly in late areas of the game, increasing the difficulty as the player progresses but are not harder as the Black Guard or Venom Troopers. Like the Elite Guards, the SS soldiers with Mauser rifles (with or without scope) are very accurate at long ranges, so be cautious while dealing with them (especially during the missions taking place at night). Quotes *''"Halt!"'' *"Was ist los?" *''"What was that?"'' *''"Someone there?"'' *''"An Intruder!"'' *''"Alarm! Alarm!!"'' *"Mein Gott!" Trivia * There are two drunk soldiers in the game, who are dancing in one place, singing or sputtering something. First one is in Wulfburg Village, and is the only fat Wehrmacht soldier in the entire game, and second one is in Paderborn, being a standard SS member. They both have less attention than other soldiers, but they still can notice the player and try to kill him. Interestingly, despite being drunk, their accuracy and speed are normal. * Oddly enough, in some cutscenes of Cursed Sands, some soldiers can be seen wearing helmets, though none of the soldiers in this campaign wear any, despite that helmets can be found numerous times in the game and some soldiers will even drop them upon death. Gallery nazi1.JPG|Wehrmacht soldier with a field grey uniform and a patrol cap winternazi.JPG|Wehrmacht soldier with a snow camo uniform Soldier_RTCW.jpg|SS soldier sssoldier.JPG|Infantry with an MP40. sstrenchcoat.JPG|SS soldier with a trench coat forestsoldier.JPG|Waffen-SS soldier trenccoat.JPG|Waffen-SS feldgendarmerie panzergrenadier.JPG|Panzergrenadier rocketguard.JPG|Rocket Base guard labguard.JPG|X-Lab guard ---- Category:Return to Castle Wolfenstein enemies Category:Nazi Soldier Category:Axis Category:Return to Castle Wolfenstein Category:Enemies Category:Males Category:Wehrmacht Category:Schutzstaffel (SS)